Firework
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: Yamanaka ino begitu menyukai kembang api. Karena di saat saat itulah, ia selalu diberikan kejutan menarik/" Sepertinya hanabi tahun ini tidak menyenangkan ya untukmu?"/ Predaksi Sakura tentang hanabi tahun ini meleset setelah sebuah takoyaki mengotori bajunya/ Oneshot/


**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rush and gaje**

 **.**

Ino menyukai kembang api. Sangat menyukainya. Karena di saat saat kembang api itu meluncur dan memuntahkan jutaan partikel indah di langit malam, tuhan memberikan hal hal yang menakjubkan pada gadis Yamanaka itu.

Saat hanabi dua tahun lalu, ia bertemu sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah lama sekali tak bertemu. Hanabi setahun lalu, doa Ino untuk kesembuhan ayahnya dari penyakit mematikan itu terkabul. Karena kedua hal itulah, Ino menantikan kembali momen ketika hanabi. Ia percaya akan diberikan hal indah kembali.

Tapi, rupanya harapan itu sia sia saat menjelang sore hari, kekasihnya memanggilnya.

"Pu...pu...putus?" ulang Ino dengan nada tidak percaya." Ta..tapi kenapa?"

Pemuda di hadapannya menghela nafas." Tidakkah kau lihat?. Kita sudah tidak cocok, Ino. Lagipula, aku juga sudah memiliki pacar lain," ungkap pemuda itu, Inuzuka Kiba.

Rahang Ino bergetar hebat, ia tidak dapat mengatakan apa apa. Putus dari Kiba adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi diselingkuhi pacar sendiri jauh lebih buruk. Kenyataan yang kedua lah yang membuat perasaan Ino bagaikan terjun payung.

"Ne..., Kiba-kun, lama sekali sih~~," teriakan seseorang dari seberang lapangan memutus keheningan.

"Baik, aku kesana," kata Kiba setengah berteriak lalu meninggalkan Ino.

Gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu hanya dapat termenung diam sambil menatap ujung sepatunya. Tanpa ia sadari setetes _liquid_ meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Jadi ini hadiah yang diberikan untuknya menjelang hanabi. Di luar perkiraan. Teralu menyesakkan dan..., pahit.

.

Ponsel genggam Ino bergetar di atas meja.

Dengan wajah lesu Ino menjawabnya tanpa melihat nama si penelfon.

"Ya, kalau kau mau ganggu aku silahkan matikan telfonnya," tanpa babibu, Ino menjawabnya seperti itu. Tak peduli yang menelfonnya siapa. Bahkan jika itu gurunya yang ingin menagih tugas rumahnya.

 _"Kamu kenapa, gendut?. Sopan sekali ya dengan teman masa kecilmu sendiri,"_ terdengar sahutan kesal si penelfon.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino langsung _to the point._

" _Sedikit basa basi kenapa sih?. Lagi pms ya?"_

Mendengar nada bicara Sakura seperti ingin memberi perhatian padanya, tanpa menunggu, Ino langsung terisak isak memceritakan semuanya yang terjadi tanpa menunggu respon dari Sakura.

 _"Hah? Apa?. Kiba nangis di lapangan?"_

 _"_ Bukan!. Kiba mutusin aku. Dia juga selingkuh," kata Ino lalu melanjutkan aksi menangisnya.

" _WHAT?!. Kiba mutusin kamu?. Terus dia selingkuh?"_

Terpaksa Ino memundurkan ponselnya agar agak jauh dari telinganya demi kesehatan indra pendengarannya sendiri." Iya. Dia selingkuh."

 _"Astaga Ino. Sepertinya hanabi tahun ini tidak menyenangkan ya untukmu?. Tapi nanti ikut kan?"_

"Entahlah. Aku masih sedih."

" _Ayolah pig~~. Mungkin saja nanti berubah menjadi menyenangkan."_

Ino menghela nafas. Ia tidak suka dipaksa. Tapi, jika temannya yang satu itu sudah turun tangan, biasanya ia menyerah." Baiklah."

.

.

Dengan yukata coklat mudanya, Ino berjalan menyusuri padatnya orang orang. Jika saja bukan karena sahabatnya memohon untuk datang, pasti Ino tak akan datang ke tempat ramai ini.

"Nih," Sakura menyodorkan gula kapas yang se _pink_ rambutnya pada Ino." Mungkin kau agak baikan setelah memakan ini."

Ino tersenyum." Makasih."

Setelah itu, Sakura menyeretnya menuju kedai demi kedai untuk membeli benda yang terdapat di kedai itu.

"Kau mau membuatku gendut kan, Sakura?" keluh Ino setelah mendapat sodoran kotak takoyaki yang kedua.

"Makan bisa membuat lupa sebuah masalah," jawab Sakura enteng.

Mau tidak mau, Ino tersenyum bahagia melihat perjuangan Sakura membuat dirinya ceria kembali.

"Mungkin, putus dari Inuzuka itu pilihan terbaik. Aku sudah merasa dia bukan cowok baik baik dari pertama kali kau mengenalkannya padaku," kata Sakura saat sudah melihat keceriaan di diri Ino muncul.

"Mungkin," jawab Ino pelan. Padahal ini tahun ke tiga ia dan Kiba berpacaran. Cepat cepat Ino menggeleng untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu pada si brengsek Inuzuka itu.

"Uaah, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Tolong pegang ini," Sakura memberikan sebuah kipas kertas dan sekantung plastik.

"Yah, padahal sudah mau ada kembang api loh," kata Ino saat melihat Sakura buru buru ke toilet.

Ino segera menepi sambil membawa barang di tangannya. Saat ia sedang berbelok menuju bangku, Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang menabrak punggungnya.

Sebuah takoyaki mengotori belakang bajunya.

"Hei kau, kalau jalan lihat lihat," Ino berbalik dengan pandangan sewotnya.

Ia tidak melihat siapa yang menabraknya karena ia sedang membungkuk untuk memungut barang barangnya yang jatuh.

"Maaf, tadi ada sesorang yang menabrak saya dari kerumunan orang," katanya.

Hanya ada Ino dan orang misterius itu di tepian jalan itu.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Ino.

Saat itu, kembang api pertama meluncur mendesis lalu meledak di langit yang kelam.

Kedua pandangan saling bertemu dan terpaku, sementara itu kembang api lain menyusul dan meledak secara bersamaan.

Hanya pemuda berambut _ebony_ dan gadis berambut _blonde_ saja yang tampaknya tidak memandang langit.

Sepertinya benar kata Sakura, ada baiknya Yamanaka Ino putus dari Inuzuka itu.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

.

 **A.n**

Holaa, selamat tahun baru 2016. Ngak terasa ya udah tahun 2016.

Kembang api udah keliatan tapi kenapa jodoh gk keliatan keliatan juga ya.., ketauan deh masih jones #becanda.

Err, ini nulis ngebut 25 menit doang. Makanya ancur banget kan. Udang ending nya nge gantung. Gk papa ya?, Scarleet udah ngantuk nih.


End file.
